Numb
by Misery Severity
Summary: From kidnappings to massacres. From bloodlust to rape. Scourge the Hedgehog has kidnapped Amy Rose, along with several other girls, and he uses her for his needs. Rated M for Very Dark Themes.


**Warning:**** This is highly dark-themed and is not intended for younger readers.**

**Genres:**** Horror, Romance, Angst, and Tragedy**

**Ages:**** Assume that everybody is about 16-25**

**In case you're wondering, this is actually an inspiration from "Danger: Nightmares Can Come True".**

* * *

Numb

Darkness. Dimmed lights. The smell of exposed flesh and hot, fresh blood. Lots of blood. There's nothing but pure silence. Everything seems eerie enough… hitherto tragedy strikes.

Amy Rose slowly opened her eyes; she couldn't feel her body at all. She noticed that she has her arms shackled up against the cold, concrete wall. Her legs may be free, but there's no escape. She attempted to break off the chains… no use. She attempted to scream for help… no use either since she's also gagged.

Amy whimpered as she fearfully looked around the dark room. She couldn't see much under the dimmed scarlet lights. Under the gag, she let out a muffled yell to try to get a response from someone, but to no avail. It's as if she's the only one in the cell; apparently, she isn't alone.

There's a loud, shrill, blood-curdling scream; although it sounded stifled, like she's gagged too. Amy looked to see where the scream is coming from until she spotted it. On the other side of the cell is a figure of a hedgehog facing to another female Mobian, who is shrieking and crying persistently, trying to escape from his hold. However, she cannot because she's, too, chained against the wall… just like Amy. The helpless pink hedgehog watches the two in terror.

"Shut up, bitch!" the male hedgehog snarled as he started beating the vulnerable female by throwing punches to her torso, nearly breaking her ribs. "I said shut up!"

This only made it worse as the female kept screaming under her gag. Frustrated, the hedgehog took out his large knife and held it up to her.

"Alright," he said in a husky voice, "you ask for it." He pointed the blade to her side.

The female let out another horrific shriek as the male hedgehog plunges the knife into her repeatedly. Blood began to drip onto the ground.

Amy couldn't bear watching this for she fears that she will be the next victim. She securely closed her eyes to avoid seeing the worst.

After when he was done, the blood-curdling scream has stopped. To finish off, the sadistic hedgehog held the blade up to her throat… and ran it across. Within seconds, the female dies.

Amy opened her eyes when she heard silence. She glimpsed again at the two; the hedgehog was undoing the chains and carried the female's lifeless body onto his arms. He turns around and Amy is completely horrified to see the victim: Tikal the Echidna.

She still has the gag on her mouth, she's all bloodied and bruised, and her clothes got ripped off except for her underwear. The figure of the hedgehog got out of the shadows revealing the one and only: Scourge the Hedgehog.

Scourge carried Tikal's body to the other side of the cell and dropped her on the ground along with the other female Mobians he has previously massacred: Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, and Rouge the Bat. Just like Tikal, they're all gagged, their clothes were torn to shreds, their necks were slit, and they got brutally stabbed all over.

The green hedgehog took out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He shook out a single one, brought it to his mouth, and lit it. He then put the pack away and inhaled the burning taste. He turned to Amy and walked up to her with a malicious facial expression and the cigarette in between his fingers. Scourge isn't wearing his usual leather jacket or his sunglasses, but instead a white collared shirt that is buttoned on the bottom-half, revealing his scarred, muscular chest, and is tucked into a pair of black dress pants. On his attire were very few droplets of blood.

Amy can only whimper as Scourge got closer to her. He grabbed her chin and his face is only an inch apart from hers.

"Enjoying what you see here, slut?" he chuckled. He took a huff from his cigarette and slowly exhaled out the smoke right to her face.

Amy accidently sniffed it which made her cough through her gag; she tried to look away. Unfortunately, Scourge has his hand behind her head to prevent her from doing so.

He glared at her, "I've brought you here because you have something that I want. You are now my new slave and you better obey me, or else you'll end up like your friends over there." Scourge pointed to the girls.

Amy began to shed tears of fear as she glanced at the corpses of her four best friends.

"Alas, they refused to listen to me, so I had to get rid of them." He finished off.

The fem-hedgehog has no idea what Scourge was talking about being his new slave; however, she doesn't want him to kill her if she refused to comply with him. In deep reluctance, Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"Good girl," Scourge said as he stroked the back of her head like a pet while inhaling his cigarette. He let out an evil smirk as he gently pulls down her gag with his fingertips. He parted her mouth open and blew out the smoke from his to her. Amy hated the taste of it, but Scourge never cared; the smoke went down into her system, choking her. Afterwards, he slowly places his lips to her entrance, kissing her in a lustful way. Then, he broke off to finish up his last piece of the cigarette before he tosses it to the ground and stepped on it to suffocate the remaining flame.

The evil hedgehog has his lips back to Amy's and exhaled the rest of the smoke inside her mouth, forcing her to enjoy the disgusting-flavored taste whether she likes it or not. When it's all done, Scourge let his tongue enter the interior of Amy's mouth, French-kissing her in a forceful way. Amy couldn't kiss him back; all she can do is cry inaudibly while Scourge is enjoying her sweet taste. Saliva began to run down from the corners of their lips.

Scourge let out a few moans as he gripped onto her dress, attempting to strip her off. Nevertheless, Amy quietly shrieked into his mouth and squirmed around, hoping to get him off her. He growled viciously, grabbed her tightly into his hold, and then violently ripped off her dress. The vulnerable fem-hedgehog is left only in her white panties and knee-high socks. Scourge continued to French-kiss her as he grabbed her thighs and roughly wrapped them around his hips. He is about to tear off her underwear hitherto…

"Where are they?!"

Scourge quickly broke off the kiss and glanced at the door. He wiped the saliva off his mouth with his sleeve.

"Amy!" The call occurred in distance. Amy widened her eyes at the familiar sound of the voice.

"Sonic…" she said silently. Scourge faces to her and harshly pulls the gag back up to her mouth. Amy let out another muffled shriek.

"Looks like we got company," Scourge said. "Do yourself a favor and stay quiet! You hear?!" he demanded her.

She only responded by sobbing, which angers him.

"Alright, if you won't stay quiet," he took out a piece of cloth that is soaked with chloroform, "I'll make you stay quiet." Right away, he shoved the cloth up to Amy's nose. She inhaled the toxic chemical and in seconds, she became unconscious.

Scourge dropped the cloth and glimpsed back to the door.

"Amy!" Sonic called out again; although, he isn't alone. Four more voices inarticulately shouted for their love-lives.

"Cream!"

"Blaze!"

"Tikal!"

"Rouge!"

Scourge laughed insidiously to himself, knowing he has not one, but five more Mobians to get rid of. He takes out his knife and prepares himself.

Knuckles the Echidna repeatedly punched the door open, leaving it dented. Behind him is Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog. They all frantically searched around the cell, looking for their kidnapped lovers. But where is Scourge? He apparently vanished.

Sonic glanced up at front to see Amy chained up while the rest went off.

"Amy…" he ran up to her and held her. "Amy, Amy!" he shook her gently, but she's still unconscious. Sonic tried to break her free from the shackles, but he cannot. He checked her pulse; a bit weak, though he's relieved that his beautiful rose is still alive… for now.

"Amy, Amy, please wake—"

Sonic was cut off by the sounds of horrific shrieks. He swiftly glanced at the rest of the gang on the opposite side of the cell, who were sitting underneath the shadowed area. They were holding onto their lifeless girlfriends. They're heavily devastated.

"Sonic! They're dead!" Tails cried out.

"What?!" The blue hedgehog remarked in shock.

"They got killed!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic gasped. Even though he can barely see them under the dark shades, he is alarmed to hear the tragic news. He grasped Amy closer to himself.

"But Amy's still alive!" he informed.

"How can you tell?" Tails asked.

"She's barely conscious. However, she—"

At that moment, all the lights mysteriously turned off. There's nothing but pitch blackness.

"Wait! What's going on?! Where are you?!" Sonic shouted in terror.

All of a sudden, there were sounds of incoherent screaming. Very loud, very shrill, and very blood-curdling. Aside with that, there were audible sounds of a slashing blade and some bones breaking. The scent of fresh blood also appeared in the darkness.

"Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic attempted to get their response, "Silver! Shadow!"

A couple of minutes later, there was silence… and nobody responded. The scarlet lights then reappear and Sonic still has Amy in his hold.

He quivered as he looked around in fear… and gasped at his devastating view. Dark, crimson stains have splattered all over the walls and the ground and right in front of him: four more cadavers of his teammates.

Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and his best friend Tails have died. They have been massacred.

"No!" Sonic cried out in grief as he let go of his rose. He looked around the cell, hoping to find someone responsible for this grotesque horror.

"Who did this?!" he yelled with sudden hatred. "You better show yourself!"

Suddenly, a malevolent, husky chuckle occurred. Sonic jumped and gazed around, gasping softly.

"Hello?! Who are you?!"

The blue hedgehog turned around and Scourge inexplicably appeared right in front of him. Sonic let out a yelp.

All over Scourge's façade are some more droplets of bloodstains and in his bare, ungloved hand is a blade. A sharp blade covered in deep crimsoned stains. He let out a crooked grin and licked the blood off his upper lip.

Sonic was truly horrified at his Anti.

"You…" he quivered in disdain.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," the Anti began in a cold voice, "What a surprise meeting you here."

"What have you done with everyone?!" Anger has filled up in Sonic's mind.

"Let's just say they're better off in a better place."

Sonic took a quick glance at Amy, then faces back to Scourge. "What are you going to do with Amy?!"

"That's none of your concern. And by the way, she doesn't want you anymore. She's better off with me. She's mine now, Blue. And there's nothing you can do to bring her back."

Sonic's enragement has turned into severe abhorrence from Scourge's lie.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" he shrieked.

Just when he's about to tackle down his evil-form, Scourge swiftly snapped his fingers in the air right before Sonic gets near him… and the lights turned into pitch darkness again.

* * *

It's been nearly half an hour. The cell has turned back to its faint scarlet lights. Amy has regained her conscious once again, though she's still chained up and gagged. She let out a soft groan as her vision faded from blurry to clear. She then gazed around.

The cell is completely empty, even the cadavers of the team is gone, and Scourge is nowhere in sight. Amy has no idea what had happened while she was out cold. Then, she remembered—she once heard Sonic's voice. But where is he?

Just then, Amy heard someone moaning. A moan that sounded really weak and it's as if he's in deep pain. The fem-hedgehog looked at her right. She couldn't believe it.

There, she saw her true-love, Sonic the Hedgehog, kneeling on the ground, attempting to get up. He's brutally beaten; his ribs are broken, he has bruises and wounds all over his body, and a trail of blood is running down from the corner of his mouth. He weakly turned to Amy, gasping inaudibly due to the pain he's suffering. It's also complicated for him to breathe.

There's a grim expression on Sonic's face and lachrymose in Amy's.

"Sonic…" she muffled, still staring at him.

"Amy…" the hero-no-more responded vulnerably, "I'm so sorry… I've failed you." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I love you…"

Amy sniffed as she felt herself lamenting about the fact that he cannot save her and that he has lost the battle with Scourge.

Out of nowhere, a hand forcibly grabbed Sonic by his quills and pulled his head back to expose his neck. A blade is held up in front of his throat—and slid across.

Amy watches in agony as Sonic collapsed face-down on the ground, bleeding profusely, and dies in seconds. She began screaming and crying hysterically at the horrific death of her love-life. The atrocious Scourge stepped up to her with the knife still in his hand. As soon as he is about an inch close to her, he harshly smacked her in the face to silence her.

"Shut the fuck up, slave!" he snarled.

Amy ceased her screaming, but only whimpered. Scourge pointed the blade up to her throat as a threat.

"We still got some business to do, so you better not fuck it up unless you want me to plunge this shit down your little throat!"

The fem-hedgehog is literally scared to death. She really doesn't want to obey Scourge's commands but doesn't want him to kill her if she refuses. She really has no option.

"So," Scourge still has the weapon up to her, "you will listen to me… right?!"

Amy closed her eyes and then nodded. Scourge is pleased as he let out a crooked malicious grin.

"Now, stay quiet, my little bitch…"

Very slowly, he brought the blade down to her chest. He allows the sharp edge to touch her skin—and gently ran it across. A dark, scarlet fluid began to trickle down her delicate skin.

Amy quickly opened her eyes in panic when she felt the stinging sensation. Again, she let out a muffled shriek which aggravated the sadistic hedgehog. Scourge immediately threw a painful punch to her ribs.

"What did I say?!" he yelled, "I said stay quiet, you slut!" he aimed it to her side. Right away, she stood silent, even though she's still afraid.

Scourge resumed his torture; he places the deadly weapon back to her chest and made another intentional cut. In arousal, he watches the blood rippling down to her abdomen. He licks his lips and brought his face to her torso. He then licks up the hot, fresh, crimson liquid from her skin as she quivers.

"Mmm," Scourge moaned, "you are a lot sweeter than those other bitches."

He made a few more cuts on her façade; the sight of it has increased his arousal as he consumes more of the dark-scarlet fluid.

Inside Amy's head, she wanted to beg him to stop; unfortunately, she cannot due to his threat. She gazed down to see her upper body being completely covered with stinging marks. She is oppressed by Scourge's hematolagnia.

The sadist is done with his blood-play and he brought the weapon to his mouth to lick the leftovers off the edge, careful not to cut his tongue. Afterwards, Scourge dropped it to the ground.

He grabbed onto his shirt to yank it fully open and un-tucked from his pants, revealing his abs. Then, he grabbed onto Amy's panties and tore it off her. Amy is now bare, except for her socks. She can feel her heart racing in anxiety and fright, knowing what's about to happen next. Without hesitating, Scourge rapidly undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and exposed his large genitalia.

He violently grabbed hold onto Amy's thighs as she let out a yelp and wrapped them around his hips like earlier. He antagonistically laughs as he held onto his member and inserted it right into her womanhood. He felt the walls of her hymen breaking; a sign that he has taken her virginity. Amy began shrieking agonizingly through her gag.

"You're mine forever," he said, huskily.

The sadist held the fem-hedgehog tighter into his grasp while he painfully rapes her. To Amy, it's like a hellish nightmare for her. She couldn't resist screaming.

Scourge's penetration went from fast to maximum force. At every thrust, he let out vicious grunts, loud enough to echo throughout the cell. Without noticing, blood was dripping from Amy's womanhood. Because of his excruciating force, she cannot fight off the urge to sob or scream. She persisted as Scourge continued his torment.

Throughout his process, the sadist perceived that she's bleeding from her fragile skin again. His pleasure increases at its sight; without a pause, he licks the scarlet liquid off her chest again and then resumes. Within ten minutes, Scourge went as fast and rough as he could until he ferociously growled while he came inside of her.

He stopped and pulled himself out of her, breathing heavily. Then, he unshackles Amy out of the chains and forces her to kneel down on the ground. He pulls the gag down, places both of his hands behind her head, and then roughly reinserts his genitalia inside her mouth.

"Suck it, bitch!" he snarled, "Suck it clean!"

Amy did as she was told, even though she's still sobbing and the taste of his member is horrid. She began sucking and slurping his remaining fluid off his shaft despite her reluctance.

"And make sure you swallow it, too." He demanded when he grasped her head tight into his hold to make sure she doesn't let go.

The fem-hedgehog continued and she swallows it down, almost choking her. Scourge finally pulls his manhood out of her mouth and leaves her down on the ground, suffering.

"You're my little slut," he told her with an evil smirk while he picked up his pants and redo his button and zipper. Afterwards, he exits the cell.

As soon as he left, Amy is still kneeling with her head down and is still crying about Scourge's atrocity. She then picked her head up and stared at the body of her lover, Sonic. Very listlessly and meekly, she crawled to him, flipped him on his back, and embraced him in grief. She is deeply devastated and heartbroken that he has been killed and there is no way she can go back.

"Sonic, please don't leave me," she lamented quietly.

Amy then gazed around the cell for the last time; she spotted large crimson stains all over the walls and a scarlet pool on the ground. Although she was unconscious during the massacre and their bodies mysteriously disappeared, she already knew that all of her teammates are no more. The vulnerable Amy Rose is a lone survivor… temporarily.

With Sonic still in her arms, she shakily gazed up at the mirrored ceiling. In the reflection, all she can see is lachrymose and horror. She felt herself going emotionally numb.

Still staring up at the ceiling, she began thinking for the worst. She's fortunate enough that Scourge didn't kill her, but instead of pros, she has cons. Negatively, Amy will be spending the rest of her life being held hostage by Sonic's Anti and every day, he will brutally torture her and rape her for his sick purposes. She doesn't want to spend the rest of the eternity under his atrocious manipulation. Not to mention all the tragedies of her friends and Sonic. She doesn't want to be left alone either with no one else to save her.

That's when—she has made her drastic decision.

_A Couple Hours Later…_

Scourge opens the door and reenters the cell. This time, he has a cigarette in between in fingers and is exhaling out the smoke. His shirt no longer has stains and is still unbuttoned. He glanced around the room to search for his rose.

"Rose," he called out, "it's time for another round." He inhaled his cigarette, then exhaled. "Rose?" he called again. There's no response.

Scourge resumes smoking until the ashes hit the end. Afterwards, he dropped it to the ground and steps on it.

"Rose?" he called one last time and still no answer from Amy. He sighed as he went to turn on the lights.

When it did, he gazed up front—and his eyes widened.

There, against the wall, laid Amy. Her neck has a large wound and she was bleeding. Right beside her is Scourge's knife that he left on the ground when he left the room. She isn't breathing anymore... she's dead. She has killed herself during his absence.

Scourge remained still; strangely, he isn't shocked or distressed or anything like that. He sighs once again as he strolled to her. He casually picked up her body and stares at her with a grim expression.

"I knew you would do something like this while I was gone," he told her coldly, "Guess this is the end of the road for you, Rose. I just want to let you know that—"he paused and by impulse he said, "I love you." Truthfully, he doesn't even know if he does love Amy or he only loves her for lust. Either way, he lost her.

Scourge closed his eyes and he gently brought his lips to hers, giving the lifeless, wilted rose an ardent kiss. Then, he broke off after a few seconds and laid her cadaver back down on the ground next to Sonic. He picked up his knife.

"Hope you enjoy living in hell with Blue and all of your other friends," he said inaudibly.

After all this, he turned back to the door and walked out of the cell. Out on the corridor, Scourge stood for a moment. "Time for plan B." he said to himself. He turned to his right and strolled next door.

He opens the door and enters. Inside is actually another cell, except it's a lot smaller than the other and it even has a bed and a wall-mirror. It's almost similar to an ordinary jail-cell, a jail-cell with no bars. It's pretty dark and the lights are dimmed as well.

Scourge walked up to the bed and right there, is another female hedgehog. She's lying on her back and both of her wrists and ankles are shackled to the metal headboards. She even has a gag on and she is all helpless. She's struggling to break free and somehow, she cannot.

The sadist stares at her with a lustful grin on his face and he strokes her cheek. "Looks like I lost another one and you are my only one left." He said to her. He listlessly gets on the bed and straddles himself over the female's hips.

The second fem-hedgehog is wearing a black sleeveless and slender nightgown, but the bottom part has been torn off, revealing her panties, socks, and very little of her waists; although, the bodice is still intact. Her eyes are full of fear and she's quivering.

Scourge carefully brought himself closer to the female while hiding the knife in his back pocket. He chuckles malevolently when his face is about an inch away from hers.

"It's okay, just as long as you listen to me, I won't do any harm on you," he said seductively. He carefully brought her gag down with his fingertips. The female can only respond by letting out soft whines.

"Come here, sexy." Scourge commenced and he passionately kisses his new victim with lust.

His victim: Rosy the Rascal Hedgehog.

* * *

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG WHATSOEVER. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL** **OWNERS.**


End file.
